


On My Own

by spiralicious



Series: Fall Challenge [9]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU, Angst, Community: Inuromp, F/M, Kouga/Kirara 'verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-01
Updated: 2011-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-23 07:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kouga just wants her back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On My Own

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the song "On My Own" by Three Days Grace.
> 
> Part of the Fall Challenge at inuromp that went from September 1st until December 31st 2009. Participants were asked to pick a non-canon pairing and to pick between two lists of 15 prompts each (Crunchy or Creamy).
> 
> List and Prompt (# and Theme): Crunchy, # 13, Must I Beg?
> 
> I originally wrote this for inuromp at livejournal under the username kattrip033.

She’d had enough. She decided she just couldn’t take Kouga’s personality anymore and she left. That’s why Kouga was yelling outside of Sango and Miroku’s hut in the middle of the night.

“Kirara!”

“She doesn’t want to talk to you!”

“Let her tell me that!”

“Kouga, you should go!”

Kouga pushed his way past Sango inside. Kouga continued yelling once he was inside, even after he was grabbed by Miroku, who was attempting to drag the wolf demon back outside. Kouga just knew that if he could get Kirara to talk to him, everything would be okay. He had to make everything okay.

In all of the commotion, Kirara came out of her hiding spot. She only said one word before walking away. At that Kouga stopped fighting and grew silent. He left.

Sango couldn’t help but feel sad at how absolutely crushed Kouga looked.


End file.
